


When Sleep Makes Strange Bedfellows

by phrazes



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrazes/pseuds/phrazes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's have sex. That'll wake us up."</p>
<p>This what Peter suggests he and Harry do after a long, tiring day that makes them want to skip their date with each other and sleep the whole time instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sleep Makes Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [(Not So) OriginalMiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28Not+So%29+OriginalMiles).



> This is for you, Miles. Because it's your birthday! Thanks for shipping Parksborn with me even though it's not good for my mental health.
> 
> P.S. for readers: A share of credit goes to Miles for coming up with the initial premise of this fic, which was Peter and Harry arguing about movies.

Harry doesn't have the physical capacity to take off of his suit. This is what a hectic work week at Oscorp does to him. All he succeeds at is peeling off his shoes before letting himself plop onto his lovely, fluffy king-sized bed.

"Whaaa...?" he says.

Because the bed's not fluffy. It's actually pretty bony.

"Owwwwwwww..."

"Oops, I didn't see you there."

Engulfed in the mattress, under a thick duvet and two sheets, is a wincing Peter Parker. He might be wincing because Harry just squished him or because he's just gotten in from a particularly rough outing as Spider-Man and must have a few aching joints from it.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmph."

"Good. Sorry about that."

Harry's about to bury himself under the covers with him, but then Peter crawls out, hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. Squinting at the bedside clock that reads exactly 6 o'clock, he says through a yawn, "Starting now, it's officially our date night." He rubs his face like it'd clean off his exhaustion.

When Harry first walked in, he was hoping Peter would arrive later so he could get a nap in before going out to the restaurant. Luckily he didn't make any reservations, so they don't need to rush anything. Harry suggests they watch a movie on Netflix, mostly because it would let him lay on the bed and regain his energy.

"You can sleep for a while if you want," Peter says kindly.

"No, I don't wanna sleep through the night," Harry says, fluffing a pillow and settling his head onto it. "I barely got to see you this week, and next week's going to be as bad. This is the only night we'll have with just the two of us for a while."

Peter smiles, eyes half closed, and pecks his cheek. "Okay, what movie should we watch then?"

"A James Bond movie," Harry mumbles, curling himself up underneath a blanket. He closes his eyes while there's no obligation for him to have them open.

"We watched a James Bond movie last time."

"A heist movie then."

"How about that documentary about the Turing machine?"

"I said I didn't want to sleep through the night."

Peter makes an over-the-top gasp. "Wow, that's offensive of you. It got good reviews, so it should be interesting."

"Does Alan Turing beat people up with his bare fists?"

"He beats people up _with his intellect_."

Harry's too tired to top that response. He just scrunches up the blanket underneath his chin.

"Let's check out the other movies then," Peter says and Harry hears the remote control's buttons gently clicking. "What about this one?"

Harry, his eyes still shut, asks, "Which one?"

"This one right here."

"What's it called?"

"Harry, the title's right on the screen in big letters."

"I can't see the TV screen. My eyes are on strike."

Peter goes quiet. Harry assumes he's going through more movies and so uses the moment to fall into a half-sleep. Half-sleep will be good enough. Then he feels Peter's head press into his shoulder. "I'm still tired too," he says.

This lets Harry give into his exhaustion. "Let's take a ten-minute power nap then."

"Yeah, right. Then we won't wake up until noon tomorrow." Peter slips under the blanket and squeezes himself against Harry, which makes sleep that much more enticing because of all the warmth. "Hey, I have an idea," Peter states.

"What?"

"Let's have sex. That'll wake us up."

Harry must me horrendously tired because he's not that set on the idea, but he sees the logic in it. He agrees. Being the least tired out of the two of them, Peter's the one who does most of the work. He holds himself above Harry and kisses him. He kisses heavily, dragging his mouth along Harry's neck and sucking at his collarbone, loosening his tie at the same time. He returns to Harry's lips and slips his tongue into mouth for a little while. A big while, if Harry was going to be totally honest, and he's thinking this might be Peter's way of waking him up completely -- suffocation by frenching.

Fortunately, he stops. Harry then tugs Peter's shirt off for him and Harry rakes his hands along his bare back. Warm skin. Such warm skin. Harry slips out out his jacket and Peter's fingers go right for the buttons of his dress shirt. All this movement makes Harry much more conscious.

Peter presses him back down into the mattress once his shirt's completely open. Harry stretches his arms out along the bed, baring himself all for Peter. Peter breathes in and out loudly but steadily as he kisses Harry's belly and brushes his fly with his hands. He comes back up, pressing his lips to Harry's chest. It's so soothing. Harry can feel the warmth between them turning into heat, and it's blissful. It spreads all through his chest, through his limbs, down his back... and Peter's breathing is remains rhythmic, almost like music...

"Harry? Harry?"

Harry wakes up to Peter's hand down his underwear.

"Sorry. Really sorry," Harry says, though he's too sleepy to actually be sorry. He only opens his eyes to assure Peter he's awake, then shuts them again. He knows he should put more effort in so Peter doesn't get self-conscious about his performance, so he mumbles, "Love you, Pete. You're beautiful. You feel so good." Still exhausted, it comes out with about as much passion as Felicia has when she reads out his daily schedule at seven-thirty in the morning before her coffee hasn't kicked in yet.

Harry stifles a yawn, a task made easier because Peter starts pumping him. He lays on his side as he does it, still pressed along Harry. After a while, his motions get lazy, then cease altogether. Harry opens his eyes and sees Peter looking wearily yet guiltily at him. "My arm's tired," he says.

"Pete, that's okay..." Harry whispers. Peter's hair is still out of control and admittedly looks more tired than when Harry first saw him. Even so, Peter soldiers on by taking off his own pants.

"Wait, where's the lube?" Peter asks.

"Top shelf of the nightstand," Harry says, eyes stinging as he looks toward the side of the bed. The lamp's absurdly bright.

"No, it's not there," Peter says, then peers around the room. "Oh great. It's all the way in the bathroom. I can see it from here." He moans, and it's definitely not a sexy moan. "It's so far away. So far..."

"I'll go get it," Harry mutters. He stays on the bed, eyes completely shut. He'll go get it in ten seconds. 

A minute passes.

"Are you really going to go get it?" Peter asks.

"Yep."

Harry doesn't move.

"I don't think what you believe is happening is actually happening."

"Well, I'm visualizing the process of getting the lube to ready myself."

Peter yawns noisily. "While you do that, I'm gonna close my eyes for a bit..."

Peter rolls onto his stomach, sticks his face directly into the pillows, and drapes his arm across Harry. And that's it. It's game over. Harry's pants are halfway down his legs, and Peter might asphyxiate himself by having his face so deep in the pillows, but the two of them are thoroughly knocked out. Pressed together in Harry's big, downy bed, they won't be getting up any time soon.


End file.
